Friend or Foe?
by Aalina
Summary: Chapter 2 up! Here is the sequel of "A Few Friends Less"! Last time we left Jamie and Sirius, they had a strange visitor. How is this woman's presence going to change their lives? Or, more importantly, is she who they think she is?
1. What the Beep?

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't even own this disclaimer! I got it from FictionAlley.org!  
  
TAKES PLACE RIGHT WHERE "A FEW FRIENDS LESS" ENDED!!!!!!!!!!! Thought you ought to know. *faints*  
  
Friend or Foe?  
  
Chapter One: What the Beep?  
  
"Tessa?" Jamie said, her eyes wide as she dropped the tea cups.   
  
The woman in the doorway nodded with a small smile as Sirius bundled into the kitchen. "Jamie, are you all right? What happened?"  
  
"S-S-Sirius," Jamie said, turning, but not taking her eyes off of Tessa. "D'you know who that is?"  
  
Sirius looked at Jamie as though she had lost her mind, mainly because she was acting the part. "What? No, of course not." Jamie ripped her eyes off of Tessa and whispered something into his ear. "Holy shit. But she's- she can't be-can she?"  
  
"Well, seeing as she's standing right there, apparently so!" Jamie said, folding her arms. She lowered her voice and said, "And she doesn't look seventeen. . . ."  
  
"It's like she never died," Sirius said in a voice barely over a whisper.  
  
Jamie nodded and said, "I'm sorry, Tessa, come in."  
  
Tessa obliged and she looked around. "You two live together, I take it? Always knew that you were meant for each other. You look different, though. What year is it?"  
  
Jamie ran her fingers through her hair and said, "It's 1996, Tess."  
  
Tessa stopped dead in her tracks and said, "But. . . the last thing that I remember is dancing down in Hogwarts with a Hufflepuff. Then. . . I don't remember anything."  
  
Jamie and Sirius shared a glance and Sirius said, "Well, Tessa, we'll talk about it later. You look like you could use some rest."  
  
Jamie nodded in agreement and said, "The couch is a pull-out. You can sleep there, seeing that Harry is in the guest room, which is now his, I suppose."  
  
"Harry?" Tessa asked.  
  
"Potter," Sirius said without thinking. "Lily and James' boy."  
  
"Lily and James, too?" Tessa asked with a smile. "Oh, how I'd love to talk to Lily."  
  
"Erm, yeah," Jamie said. "You need to sleep. Sirius, take her into the living room and I'll go get some blankets and pillows. I'll call Harry and Alayna in as well."  
  
Sirius nodded and led Tessa into the living room. Tessa was leaning on Sirius' arm to steady herself and Sirius felt a bit uncomfortable with it. When they got to the living room, Remus looked up at Sirius and Tessa with question on his face. Sirius cursed silently and mouthed, "Later."  
  
"Um, Marcy, perhaps we should leave," Remus said, getting to his feet. "We'll just see ourselves out, Sirius."  
  
Sirius nodded, but Marcy said, "Wait, Remus, maybe we can help Jamie and Sirius. Do you need any help?"  
  
Marcy didn't notice, but she and her husband were the only ones breathing at the moment. Sirius was holding his breath because he knew what was going to happen and Tessa was holding her breath because she was positive that she had just heard that woman say Remus.  
  
"Um," Sirius said in an unnaturally high voice and he cleared his throat. "I think we'll be find, Marcy. You can-"  
  
"Remus?" Tessa asked quietly, looking at Remus. "Remus Lupin?"  
  
"It's not exactly a common name," Remus said with a slight smile. "Have we met?"  
  
Sirius sat Tessa in an armchair and gave Remus a look that said leave now, or I'll kill you, but Remus chose to ignore it.   
  
"Remus, it's me, it's Tessa," she said, looking at Remus with her tired eyes. "Tessa Scott."  
  
"Shit. . . " Sirius muttered under his breath as he pulled out the couch.   
  
"Tessa?" Remus asked with a large smile. "Oh, God, I've missed you so much-"  
  
"Gee, wouldn't think that you're married, eh, Moony?" Sirius said, shooting another look at Remus.  
  
"Oh, er, yeah," Remus stammered. "Um, Tessa, this is Marcy. My wife."  
  
Tessa looked at Remus, seemingly not knowing what to say for a second, then recovered with a smile. "Hi, Marcy. It's wonderful to meet you."  
  
"You too," Marcy said, extending her hand in a handshake. Tessa took it, but took her hand back quickly. "I think we should go, Remus," Marcy announced, looking at her husband intently. "Thanks for everything, Sirius. Say goodbye to Jamie for me, will you?"  
  
"Of course," Sirius said as the two Apparated. "Tessa, I'll be right back."  
  
"Ok, Sirius," Tessa said, looking on the mantel at the pictures Jamie had scattered up there.  
  
Sirius practically ran down the hallway to where Jamie was standing in front of the linen closet, some sheets in her arms. Sirius skidded to a halt right in front of her.  
  
"Sirius, what are you doing?" Jamie asked, looking at him.   
  
"Jamie, we can't keep her here," Sirius said, putting a hand on each of her upperarms.  
  
"And why not?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Jamie, she's supposed to be dead!" Sirius said, his voice almost a hiss. "What is her mum going to do? She was devastated when Tessa died. Remember that, Jamie, DIED. You know, like not alive."  
  
"Sirius, I know what dead is," Jamie said, looking Sirius in the eye.   
  
"Good, then you'll agree with me when I say that we have to get rid of her," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, she isn't a pet," Jamie said, getting out of Sirius' grip. "She was one of my best-friends, and I know that you didn't like her when we were in Hogwarts, but-"  
  
"And for good reason!" Sirius said, his eye blazing. He pointed down the hallway. "That woman broke one of my closest friends heart, and you should have seen him fall over himself because of her in front of his wife!"  
  
"Look, Sirius, that was twenty-one years ago," Jamie said.  
  
"And she died a month later, Jamie," Sirius pointed out. "We don't even know how she's able to be in our house right now!"  
  
"I know, Sirius," Jamie said, rubbing her temples with a hand on her hip. "I know. But what are we supposed to do? Throw her out on the streets?"  
  
"We'll let her stay the night and deal with it tomorrow," Sirius said, turning Jamie around and massaging her shoulders. "It's all going to work out. Maybe she can stay with her mum or something."  
  
"Yeah, sure," Jamie said, walking away from Sirius and down the hallway.  
  
Jamie walked down to where Tessa was. She was standing by the mantel, holding herself up on the side of it. She had a picture in her hand.   
  
"Oh, hi, Jamie," Tessa said. "I was wondering, why don't you have any more recent pictures of Lily and James? They all look like they are in their early twenties."  
  
"That's because they are in those pictures," Jamie said, putting the pillows and blankets on the couch.   
  
"But why?"   
  
"It's a long story, Tess," Jamie said simply. "We can talk about it tomorrow. I need to get some sleep;   
I've been up all day for Harry's birthday."  
  
"Just one more question," Tessa said as Jamie helped her to the couch. "Who's the girl in those pictures? The one with black hair?"  
  
"That's Alayna," Jamie said, "my daughter."  
  
"Your's and Sirius'?" Tessa asked, sitting down on the bed-like couch.  
  
"Mh hm," Jamie said and nodded. "I'm going up to bed. Good night, Tessa."  
  
"G'night, Jamie," Tessa said, still looking over the pictures.  
  
Jamie went up to her bedroom where Sirius was already changing. She closed the door and sat down on their bed. She sighed heavily and then Sirius said, "Did you get Alayna and Harry?"  
  
"Damn," Jamie said under her breath.  
  
"It's all right," Sirius said, pulling on a shirt. "I'll go get them."  
  
"Thanks, Si," Jamie said, laying back on the bed.   
  
She closed her eyes and listened to the air-conditioning kick in. It was pretty hot and humid, even if it was summer. Jamie rolled over onto her stomach and leaned her chin upon her hands. She lay there for about three minutes, until she heard someone yell outside. Jamie leapt to her feet and Aparated outside. She saw Sirius and Alayna, about six feet apart, yelling at each other and Jamie had Aparated in the middle.  
  
"I don't have to listen to you!" Alayna shouted.  
  
"Yes you do, Alayna, I'm your father!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"What is going on?" Jamie asked, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Mum, he said that we have to go inside!" Alayna whined.  
  
"Well, imagine that," Jamie said, putting a finger to her chin. "How dare he, hm?"  
  
"Yes!" Alayna said. "It's Harry's birthday, so we should-"  
  
"Get in the house," Jamie said in a no-nonsense manner. "Oh, and, Alayna, you're grounded."  
  
"Why?" Alayna asked, glaring at her mother.  
  
"Here's the thing, Alayna," Jamie said, facing her daughter. "Sirius is your father and you respect your father. Respecting your father would not be by screaming maledictions at him for the whole street to hear!"  
  
"What's a malediction?" Alayna asked, scrunching up her nose.  
  
"Get in the house," Jamie said, pointing at the doors to the house.  
  
Alayna huffed, yet obliged. Harry, who was standing in silence at the side the whole time nodded to Jamie and Sirius and ran into the house. Jamie sighed heavilly and began to walk into the house. Before she reached it, though, Sirius grabbed Jamie's hand and held her back.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said.  
  
"No problem," Jamie said. "You just have to out-smart her, I suppose you could say. Use big words is what I normally do."  
  
"Ah, I see," Sirius said and pulled Jamie into a hug. "This morning she stated that I was not her father because you slept with someone while being engaged to me."  
  
"How'd she know?" Jamie said, pretending to be shocked. "Well, she accused me of having an affair with Remus, so I wouldn't put it past her."  
  
"To much Muggle TV, I take it," Sirius said.  
  
"That must be it," Jamie sighed. "Soap operas."  
  
"C'mon, let's go to bed," Sirius whispered into Jamie's ear.  
  
"Works for me," Jamie sighed and they walked into the house.  
  
"Er," Sirius said as he opened the door, "what does malediction mean?"  
  
*****  
  
Jamie awoke with a start the next morning. She glanced at the clock and was surprised to see that it was only 7:30. She decided to get up and be crabby all day since she didn't sleep until 9:00 like she normally did. It took her awhile intil she noticed that Sirius was gone.  
  
She padded down the hallway in her slippers and pajamas and emerged into the kitchen. She put some toast in the toaster and poured herself a cup of already made coffee. The Daily Prophet was already on the table and looked as though someone has already read it. She glanced at the refridgerator and saw a note on it.  
  
"I'll be right back. I have some stuff I have to do. Should be back around 9:00. -Sirius"  
  
That explained where Sirius was. Then, with the impact of someone hitting her, she remembered that Tessa was in her house. Jamie set down her coffee on the table and ran into the living room. To her surprise, the bed was already made and Tessa wasn't there.  
  
Jamie looked frantically around and then the front door opened. Jamie looked and saw Tessa coming in with an arm-load of groceries.  
  
"Tessa!" Jamie almost shouted. "What are you doing? It's only 7:30! Why did you go out so early? Where did you get the money for those?"  
  
Tessa looked at Jamie with an odd expression on her face and said, "Um, I just went down to the cornermart at the end of the street and bought some things for you. Is that all right?"  
  
"No it's not all right!" Jamie said with urgency in her voice. "Look, Tessa, I think that it's time to tell you something. . ."  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I know, bad ending, but I wasn't sure how to end it. Oh well. Anywho, here is your much awaited sequel. Are y'all happy? Of course you are! Hopefully I'll be able to figure out where to take this, lol. :) Anywho, thanks for reading!  
  
-Jamie  
  
PS: If you would, could you go read "Generation Gap" by Casualty of Society? Thanks! 


	2. I Promise

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't even own this disclaimer! I got it from FictionAlley.org!  
  
Friend or Foe?  
Chapter Two: I Promise  
  
"Tess, you better sit down for this one," Jamie said, motioning for her to sit on the couch. Tessa obliged, looking at Jamie with an odd expression on her face. "Tessa, you say that you can't remember anything since that dance, right?"  
  
Tessa nodded and said, "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well, Tessa, that night Voldemort came into Hogwarts," Jamie continued. "He practiaclly killed me and I have no idea why he never rounded upon Sirius. But, Tess, he went down to the Great Hall and-and he killed a bunch of people. Tessa, Voldemort killed you twenty-one years ago."  
  
Tessa sat in silence for a moment, staring at the ground. "But, that's impossible. . . .Jamie, if I'm dead, why am I here?"  
  
Jamie shrugged and said, "I have no idea, Tessa. There's no magic that can bring someone back to life, especially after twenty-one years."  
  
Tessa looked into Jamie's eyes and said, "Jamie, where are Lily and James? Why is Harry staying at your house?"  
  
Jamie swallowed hard and wished Sirius hadn't left so he could talk about this. "Well, Tessa, Lily and James died when they were twenty-two by Voldemort. Harry is now an orphan, so he's staying with Sirius and I because we're his godparents."  
  
"Lily and James, too?" Tessa said in a hushed voice.  
  
Jamie forced a nod and said, "Anything else?"  
  
Tessa bit her lip and said, "Tell me about you and Sirius."  
  
Jamie smiled. At least it wasn't *to* depressing. "Well, we were engaged in 1981, but he was sent to Azkaban falsely."  
  
"What happened?" Tessa asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew framed him," Jamie said, her eyes growing dark. "He was Lily and James' Secret Keeper and turned them over to Voldemort."  
  
Tessa shook her head in what seemed like disgust and said, "Ok, continue."  
  
"Well, Sirius broke out of Azkaban in the summer of 1993 and he went to save Harry from Pettigrew. Then he stayed in Mexico, my idea, I'll add. Then he did more stuff for Harry in '94, but then he came and stayed with his family, being me and Alayna. Then we got married in February of this year," Jamie said quickly. "We just got married in Hogwarts with hardly anyone there, since he was still thought of as a convict by most. And, um, I think that's it, except I found out in May that I'm going to have another child."  
  
Tessa nodded and said, "Wow. Not exactly the picture perfect lifestyles that we all thought we would live, right?"  
  
Jamie shook her head and said, "Not in the least."  
  
Suddenly, the door opened and Jamie jumped to her feet. She walked into the kitchen (A/N: I should point out that their house is based upon my house. So, if you've been in my house, which only two of you have, you'll know that the front door is right in the kitchen. That might clear up some confusion. . . .) and saw Sirius leaning against one of the counters with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Sirius, what's wrong?" Jamie said, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"That want me to go to Azkaban," Sirius said.  
  
"WHAT?" Jamie shouted. "But you're innocent!"  
  
"No, as my first thing as an Auror," Sirius said, turning to look at Jamie. "I-I don't think I can do it."  
  
"Si, you're the strongest person I know," Jamie said, "and I know that if you can spend thirteen years in that place, you can go one more time."  
  
"No, Jamie," Sirius said, his eyes darting about the room. "I don't think I can."  
  
Jamie put her arms around Sirius and said, "Do you want me to go for you?"  
  
Sirius pulled her away at arms length. "You'd do that for me?"  
  
"Of course," Jamie said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, God, thank you," Sirius said and embraced her with a tight hug. "Will you be my partner, too? Because, well, I need one. And I'd me more comfortable with you."  
  
"I'd love to," Jamie agreed. She looked up at Sirius and their lips touched lightly.  
  
"Oh, that's just wonderful," Alayna said loudly and then stomped up the stairs saying, "Just want I want to see. My mother and father snogging in the kitchen."  
  
"You know, I think we should put her up for adoption," Jamie whispered. Sirius laughed.  
  
"You'd miss her," he replied.  
  
"Maybe we should put you up for adoption," Jamie mused.  
  
"Oh, yes, a thirty-eight-year-old," Sirius said. "I bet that I'd be gone within moments."  
  
"Your witty charm would have them flock to get at you," Jamie said with a grin.   
  
"Yes! Exactly!" Sirius said, circling his arms around Jamie. He put his chin on top of Jamie's head.  
  
"So, when am I supposed to do that Azkaban thing?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Monday," Sirius sighed.  
  
"Sirius, that's tomorrow," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, so?"   
  
"They didn't give you much time to prepare, eh?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Nope," Sirius said. He lowered his voice. "How's Tessa?"  
  
"I just told her everything," Jamie sighed. She broke away from Sirius and got a glass of water.  
  
"How'd she take it?" Sirius asked, following her.  
  
"As well as can be expected, I suppose," Jamie said and then downed some water.  
  
Sirius nodded and said, "I think I'm gonna have a campfire tonight. Well, actually, now, because I'm in the mood for a campfire."  
  
"Ok," Jamie said, rolling her eyes.   
  
Out in their backyard was a small firepit that had been there when Jamie and Sirius had bought the house. (A/N: Jamie never moved after Sirius had to go to Azkaban.) There were a few lawn chairs around the pit and then there was just a forest behind the house.   
  
Sirius left Jamie in the kitchen and traveled through the living room. Tessa was still in there. "Sirius?"  
  
Sirius stopped in his tracks and said, "Uh, yeah, Tessa?" He had never been a big fan of Tessa. She had just seemed to much of a ditz for Sirius' liking. That and she had accused Remus of cheating on her. But, in the words of Jamie, that had been twenty-one years ago.  
  
"Do you think I can talk to my mum?" Tessa asked.  
  
Sirius bit his lip. Something in him was saying, 'No, no one can know that she's alive, of whatever she is.' Sirius looked at her and she still looked a lot like she had in 1975. Sirius swallowed and said, in an unaturally high voice, "Sure." He picked up the phone and gave it to Tessa. She had been a Muggle born, so she knew how to use the phone. She punched in the phone number that she knew.  
  
Sirius left her alone and went outside. He collapsed into a chair and decided that this was all a dream and as soon as he pinched himself, 'Ow...' he thought. 'Well, it's not a dream.'  
  
Sirius breathed in and, after making sure no one was looking, pointed his wand at the fire pit and said, "Incendio." It burst into flames (there was wood in there from the prior day). Sirius wasn't exactly worried about people looking at their house, mainly because a lot of the Muggles didn't care about the Black household.  
  
Sirius laid his head back and looked up at the sky that was starting to cloud up. Beautiful. Sirius couldn't help but feel like a complete coward because of not wanting to go to Azkaban, but could you really blame him? After spending thirteen years and then that short spell before his trial there, he really didn't want to go back again. To tell you the truth, he was scared to death of it. The Dementors, the screaming, the horrors that was in there. He just didn't want to experience it ever again, especially after he had just gotten out of there.  
  
"Excuse me, Sirius Black?" came a voice from across the yard.  
  
Sirius looked up and saw a neighbor. Sirius streched his mind and remembered his name was John Fredricks. He was the same age as Sirius and was a Muggle. "Yeah?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to welcome you back to the neighborhood," John said, walking toward Sirius.  
  
"Thanks," Sirius said and extended his hand in a handshake.  
  
John took it and said, "Always liked you. I remember you from before, you know."  
  
Sirius nodded and said, "Yeah."  
  
"Sirius, oh, hi, John," Jamie said, stepping out into the backyard.  
  
"Hello, Jamie," John said. He smiled at Jamie. "How are things?"  
  
"Just great," Jamie said, standing next to Sirius. "I see you met Sirius."  
  
"Yep," John replied. "Maybe you two would like to come voer for dinner sometime. You can bring your daughter as well. And do have a young man at your house, too?"  
  
"Harry?" Sirius asked. "Yes, he's our Godson."  
  
"His parents made us his guardians if anything was to happen to them," Jamie explained.   
  
"Oh," John said. "Well, he can come too. How's this weekend?"  
  
Jamie glanced at Sirius as he said, "Sounds good."  
  
"Good," John said. "Well, I better go back home. I'll give you guys a ring or something later."  
  
Jamie and Sirius nodded. After John was out of earshot, Jamie said, "Sirius, what about Tessa?"  
  
Sirius shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe we can send her to her mum's."  
  
"Sirius Sean Black," Jamie said in a low voice that was almost a hiss, "you were the one that said that she was dead and we can't let her do anything. Then, you go and let her call her mother! Sirius, do I need to remind you how devestated that Tessa died. We don't even know what's going on! You know as well as I do that there is no magic, good or evil, that can bring people back to life. We don't know what's going on and for all we know, she could just disappear!"  
  
Sirius nodded and said, "I know, Jamie, but what are we supposed to do? Postpone everything? Completely change our lifestyle when we just got accustomed to it? Come on, Jamie, we have to actually live our lives according to us, not because some person just came in."  
  
Jamie sighed and suddenly burst into tears. "I'm so stressed right now, Sirius. What with Alayna, Tessa, being pregnant, not having a stable job, everything. Why can't my life work out the way I want it? I don't know what to do anymore. I need a psychiatrist or something."  
  
Sirius wrapped his arms around Jamie and said, "Shh, it's going to be just fine, I promise. I promise."  
  
Jamie slowly stopped sobbing and said, "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why are you sorry?" Sirius asked, holding Jamie out at arms length. "There's nothing to be sorry about."  
  
"This is all my fault," Jamie said, shaking her head and throwing up her hands disdainfully.   
  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Alayna being mad at you, Remus practically ruining his marriage over Tessa, Marcy getting mad at Remus, you and me, everything," Jamie said.  
  
"None of that is your fault," Sirius said, pulling Jamie close to him. "Alayna is a teenager, she's entitled to get peeved at her parents. Remus is a smart man. Besides, Remus' personal life isn't your problem. Marcy is just feeling jealous, just like any other wife would when they find out about their husbands old romances. As for you and me, there is nothing wrong. Absolutley nothing. And, I promise, everything is going to be perfect." He tightened his grip around Jamie. "I promise."  
  
  
EclypsCC1: I LOVE YOU TOO! lol, thanks for the review! It doesn't matter if it's detailed, I just love getting great reviews like that!  
  
JoeBob1379: Malediction: A proclaiming of evil against some one; a cursing; imprecation; a curse or execration Thanks for the review!  
  
Blondie in Disguise: Thanks for the review! I love getting reviews like that, lol!   
  
Gia Black: Here you go for the next chapter you were so "patiently" awaiting! :) Thanks for the review!  
  
Piffany: Notice that I put this up the day you left. MWA HA HA HA HA! I AM SO EVIL! Right. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Augurey: That's a threat, Leah! I'm ashamed! :) Thanks for the review, though! Even if you resort to such evil such as that evil you resorted to!  
  
Xen Master: Yeah. You like it. NOW IM ME ONCE IN A WHILE! You said you would on AIM that one day when I was scaring you with all my friends. Right. Well, thanks for the review, Mike!  
  
Sophie: Dun dun duuun! :) Thanks for da review! Makes me feel loved. And to tell you the truth, I don't know if Tessa's good or bad yet either. Shh, it's a secret. ;)  
  
StarryNight: Well, seeing as it's your fave series, I really have to get this story up to par, eh? :) Thanks for the review!  
  
Satans Little Princess: Mwa ha ha, I'm so evil. Ah, I love cliff hangers, don't you? :) Thanks for the review!  
  
Sent From Heaven: I think that if I brought Lily and James back too it would confuse me! So, don't count on it! :) Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like the fic!  
  
Shayla: Yes, I'm thanking you. Even if you didn't review. Hmph. Just kidding! Thanks for being such a great fan person! :)  
  
  
Author's Note: 11 reviews! You spoil me, you guys! Not that I don't mind... :) Anyway, I didn't like the ending of this, but I couldn't figure out how to end it. I think it may be a too sappy. What do you think? Anywho, thanks for reading and I love feedback! Any questions, comments, and suggestions are greatly appreciated, unless they're crappy flames.   
  
-Jamie 


	3. NOTE!

Note For Everyone!  
  
Hey, all... I know, I haven't posted in a while. Ok, a long while. So, I figured that I might as well say WHY I haven't posted. I've been SO busy lately, be it school, babysitting, yada yada... I'm going to be really busy this year (big, bad, sophomore). I've got marching/football season until I dunno when, then pep band, basketball, school (gasp), and we have a musical this year that I'm hoping to be in. All in all, I'll keep posting, I'll keep writing, but they're not going to be as frequent as they used to be.  
  
I'm really sorry that it's come to this. I love writing this story, so I'm not about to start. If you want me to send you a notice whenever I put up a new chapter, be sure to tell me! I'll e-mail you!  
  
Yours,   
  
Jamie  
  
PS: I love getting e-mail, so feel free to e-mail me at haimie87@hotmail.com 


End file.
